


Call Me Cas

by thelonelywriter



Series: Dear Mr. Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Consensual Underage Sex, Impala Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean and Castiel travel further into their hidden relationship, Cas comes to the conclusion that he'd like for Dean to take his virginity. Dean does exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Cas

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, I know that if you read the last fic then this is like a look back in time, so hopefully you'll understand that, I'm pretty sure that all of you guys will!! You guys seem to really like this series so hopefully you'll like this fic too!!

Dean and Cas have been together for a few weeks by now. They’re still getting comfortable around each other even though Castiel can be a little shy and Dean can be a little hesitant to push Cas where he doesn’t want to go. They know a lot about each other by now, they know that the relationship isn’t just about sex. It’s nice really. But they still haven’t gotten to where they both want to be quite yet. Dean’s dick pounding into Cas.

Cas is a virgin and he has to admit that though he’s fantasized about Dean fucking him until he can barely walk like _a lot_ , he’s still a little nervous. But by now, after being with Dean for a few weeks, he knows that Dean is gentle, that Dean won’t hurt him. Dean will only be rough with him if Cas wants him to be rough with him, like when Cas asks Dean to pull on his hair whilst he’s blowing Dean. So, one day after school when Dean has just sucked Cas off because Dean insisted because Cas is usually the one on his knees, not Dean, Cas brings it up. They know that they don’t have a lot of time since Cas still has to get home, but still, Dean is sitting in his chair behind his desk and Cas is in his lap, lazy kisses being traded back and forth. Cas finally pulls away with a sigh. Dean nuzzles him a little, knowing by now when Cas is feeling uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” Dean murmurs, and Castiel squirms a little in his lap. He sighs once more before pulling back so that he can look Dean in the eye.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to take my virginity,” Castiel tells Dean surely. Dean was sure that his heart had stopped. He blinks, staring back at Cas.

“Uh,” is all that Dean manages because, Christ he’s wanted Cas’ ass ever since he first saw him in class and Cas shot him a shy little smile. Cas shifts a little bit more in his lap, letting his arms hang lazily over Dean’s shoulders.

“It’s just, we’ve been together for a little while now, enough for me to get to know you. And I really like you, y’know, a lot. And, um, I’ve really wanted to do this, for you to, y’know, fuck me, ever since I first saw you. And now that I know you and everything, I really want you to be the one to take my virginity. I really like you, Dean, and more importantly, I trust you. So, if you’re okay with it and you want it just as much as I do, I figured that we could find a way for this to happen,” Castiel explains so softly and shyly that even though Dean came like just ten minutes ago, he’s sure he’s gonna pop a boner.

Cas is blushing furiously, looking down at Dean’s lap and shifting, glancing up at Dean every so often. Dean finally blinks once more, gathering his words and getting himself together because, okay, this is a serious discussion and he can’t just hop in and tell Cas that he will _definitely_ fuck him at the very next chance that they get.

“Cas, are you sure? I mean, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything, we can keep doing what we’re doing for as long as you want,” Dean reassures. Castiel smiles softly and shakes his head.

“I wanna take it further as long as you do too. I’ve wanted this for awhile, Dean. Sure, I’m a little nervous, but it doesn’t take away from the fact that I know and trust you. I know that you’ll make it good,” Castiel continues. Dean smiles softly and runs a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I can assure you that I am.”

“When do you want to do it?” Dean inquires. “And where? Do you have any ideas?” Dean goes on. Castiel grins a little and nods.

“I figured that maybe on Thursday you could come over to my house and pretend you’re my tutor. I can tell my parents that I’ll be out late so that we can do it after night falls. Maybe, if you’re okay with it, you could drive me out to a really secluded place that no one knows. Then we could do it in your car. But only if you’re okay with it,” Castiel goes on, and Dean grins, pulling Cas in for a chaste kiss.

“You’re a genius.”

\---

Thursday rolls around and Dean and Cas have agreed on a time for Dean to come pick Cas up. When Dean’s car shows up in the driveway Cas gives his parents a whole fake spiel about how he’s going to be out a little late with his tutor. Cas manages to convince them with minimal questions and before Cas or Dean know it they’re in the middle of nowhere just after dusk.

Dean and Cas sit there in silence for a bit, just looking around. Dean can tell that Cas is nervous so he reaches a hand out to find Cas’. Cas looks over at him with those wide innocent eyes that Dean can catch in the fading light of daytime.

“We can take this as slow as you want, Cas, really. If you wanna just sit her for a while then that’s fine. I’m not gonna push you and I’m not gonna hurt you, you know that right?” Dean soothes, and Castiel smiles softly and nods. There’s a pause before Cas shifts, getting up to crawl onto Dean’s lap. Dean easily welcomes him, resting his hands softly on Cas’ waist. Castiel looks him in the eye, his thighs straddling Dean, his arms resting on Dean’s shoulders. He leans forwards for a sweet, chaste kiss.

“I trust you, Dean,” Castiel murmurs. Dean kisses him once more.

“I trust you too, Cas,” Dean mutters back. There's a moment where they stay there, breath ghosting each other’s lips, everything around them quiet, no rush, just a sweet silence that’s savored. But, soon enough, Cas is pressing forwards, pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean waits and lets Cas deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding together hot and wanting. 

Cas sighs into the kiss, the feeling of Dean against him grounding him, relaxing him. Dean runs his hands soothingly down Cas’ sides until he's gripping Cas’ ass and bringing him closer, their crotches aligning. Dean lets out a soft moan as he feels the heat of Cas’ body run through him, their chests pressed together.

The kiss grows sloppy, eagerness bleeding into it. Cas finally pulls away to catch his breath and Dean takes the opportunity to move his lips down Cas’ neck, nipping and kissing, mouthing hotly, careful to not leave any marks. Cas moans softly, loving the feeling of Dean's stubble scratching against the sensitive skin. 

Cas can already feel himself growing hard, and he squirms a little in Dean's lap, grinding his hips down to find that Dean is too. Cas bites his lip at the friction, his eyelids fluttering shut as he grinds his hips down in sweet little circles that drive Dean crazy.

Dean brings his lips back up to find Cas’, enveloping them in another messy kiss. He slides his hands up Cas’ shirt, feeling the hot skin there. Cas gets the silent message and pulls away from the kiss to tug off his shirt. Dean lets out a soft noise of satisfaction at the sight of Cas, who he had never seen without a shirt.

“God, Cas, you're so fucking beautiful,” Dean murmurs, and Cas blushes a little, grinning as he presses forwards for another kiss.

Dean lets his hands roam Cas’ skin, every inch that he can reach. Cas finally pulls away, his hair already ruffled, his cheeks pink and his eyes wide with lust. “Can we, um, go further?” he questions shyly. Dean smiles and kisses his cheek.

“You wanna get in the backseat?” Dean inquires, and Castiel nods eagerly. “Alright, you get back there, I just have to grab something,” Dean tells him, and Cas climbs off of his lap, climbing into the backseat. Dean immediately pulls off his own shirt, then awkwardly kicks off his own jeans and boxers until he's fully naked. He reaches into the glove compartment, grabbing a bottle of lube before climbing into the backseat where Cas is spread out and waiting and God, Dean couldn't have asked for more.

Cas lets his eyes rove Dean's body, Dean's body that he's never seen fully naked before. The sight makes his mouth water. 

“You wanna get these off?” Dean asks kindly, gesturing to Cas, jeans. Cas nods, unbuttoning and undoing the zipper on them before awkwardly pulling them off with a little help from Dean, who tosses them aside.

Dean lets out a soft groan at the sight of Cas. He's never seen Cas fully naked before either and the sight is making arousal burn hot through him.

Cas catches that Dean doesn't have a condom and he looks up at Dean. “Are you clean?” Cas questions because obviously Cas is a virgin but Dean isn't. Dean nods, however.

“Don't worry, I just got tested,” Dean assures him, and Castiel relaxes. He trusts Dean. “I'm gonna take good care of you, okay?” Dean reassures Cas, who smiles softly and nods. Dean rests one hand on Cas’ shin. “You wanna lift these to your chest for me?” Dean asks, and Cas nods, shifting a bit and pulling his legs up to his chest. Dean licks his lips and shuffles forwards, popping open the cap to the lube. But then an idea hits him.

Cas watches, furrowing his brow as Dean lowers his head between Cas’ thighs. Cas isn't really thinking so he's not quite sure what to expect but then when Dean's tongue meets his rim, he fully understands.

At first Cas tenses, letting out a surprised little squeak, but then he slowly relaxes, letting out a long, low moan. He realizes that Dean is just trying to relax him before he actually gets his fingers inside of him. So, Cas just melts into it, letting Dean do his thing.

Cas has dreamed of this before, wondered what it would feel like to have someone rim him, but he never quite expected it to feel so good. Dean's tongue is skilled, he definitely knows what he's doing. The feeling of something hot and wet maneuvering such a sensitive area is bliss.

Eventually, Dean pulls away, earning a little whine from Cas. But,Cas easily takes back that whine when he feels Dean's finger slide slowly into him. Cas lets out a soft moan at the feeling. Another thing he's imagined are Dean's fingers, how thick and perfect they would be. Sure enough, they’re better than imagined.

Dean thrusts his finger in and out and Castiel relishes the slight stretch. He watches Dean's head pop up from where it was and he watches as Dean begins to kiss up and down Cas’ thighs. Cas smiles and bites his lip, feeling that same stubble brushing his skin, watching as Dean begins to suck bruises into it. Both of them know that they can't leave marks on each other's neck, so Dean is thankful for the opportunity to make a mark of possession somewhere where only Cas will see.

A second finger joins the first and Cas lets out a soft moan. He brings a hand up to card through Dean's hair, tilting his head back and simply feeling. He waits patiently for Dean to find his prostate, and when he does, his grip on Dean's hair tightens and he lets out a little moan. Dean smiles, passing the bundle of nerves with every thrust of his fingers.

A third one is soon added and Cas is panting, anticipation running rampant through his veins. He's still a little nervous but at this point he's mostly excited. He's thought about this more than a lot, and he knows that Dean has a nice cock, a thick cock, and Cas can bet anything that it will feel a million times better than his own fingers, than Dean's fingers.

When Dean pulls out his fingers Cas’ breath hitches. His heart is beating faster than it has in a long time, and his whole body is tingling. He watches Dean shuffle forwards, coating his cock in a generous layer of lube. He moves forwards even more, bracketing his arms by Cas’ sides. Cas pauses before wrapping his legs around Dean's shoulders, hooking his ankles behind his head. He can feel the head of Dean's cock nudging his entrance, and the feeling makes his breath hitch once more.

“You ready?” Dean asks so softly and kindly that Cas just wants to melt. Cas takes a breath and nods, shutting his eyes because he wants to feel every inch of Dean when he slides in.

Dean pushes in ever so slowly, enough to get Cas to hold his breath. Cas feels him and he isn't aware of the fact that he lets out one long whine as Dean does. Dean smiles softly, looking down at Cas who’s now panting again. Cas doesn't even open his eyes when he speaks.

“Oh my God, you feel so good,” Cas breathes out, and Dean can't help but laugh a little.

“I'm glad you think so,” Dean murmurs, nosing Cas’ cheek and pressing a kiss to it. Cas squirms a little, getting a feel for Dean, who has pretty much smashed his expectations of what it would feel like to have Dean inside of him. Cas’ brain is kind of short circuiting since this is really _really_ good and Dean hasn't even started moving yet. But, finally, Cas’ brain gets caught up to the moment and he opens his eyes to look at Dean.

“Fuck me,” he simply mutters and, okay, Dean can definitely do that. Dean pulls out and thrusts back in, watching Cas’ reaction carefully. His first few thrusts are slow, solid, just because Dean doesn't want to overwhelm him, he knows that this is Cas’ first time and everything. But, Cas doesn't act like it is.

“More,” Castiel says simply, looking up at Dean. Dean catches the innocence, the eagerness, and this little glint in his eye that makes Dean's stomach jump. Dean grins, leaning forwards for a kiss that's all tongue and teeth as Dean thrusts in a little harder, faster. Cas moans into the kiss that soon turns open mouthed, the two panting into each other’s mouths as Dean nips at Cas’ lower lip.

Cas pants, feeling every thrust Dean gives him. It’s just what he imagined, but that doesn't stop him from wanting more. When he's dreamt about this it hasn't been smooth and sensual; no. It's been rough, it's been hard and gritty, sweaty and loud, it's been perfect. And Cas is dammed if he isn't going to make it perfect.

“Dean, please, more, harder,” Castiel breathes into the kiss. Dean groans, thrusting in even harder, faster, enough to get Cas jostling forwards with every thrust. Cas brings his hands up to Dean's back, pawing at him as he works his own hips up into Dean's. Dean kisses down Cas’ neck, biting and nipping at his collarbone, sucking bruises, knowing that Cas’ shirt will cover them.

Cas closes his eyes once more, wanting to memorize every detail, every thrust, every feeling that sends shockwaves through him. He can feel Dean sweating against him, he can hear the little grunts that are falling from his lips with every time he thrusts into Cas. Cas relishes it all, his bones filled with pleasure, his body on fire with the pure wonder of it all. He can feel Dean nip at his earlobe, whispering endearments, telling him how perfect he is, how good he feels. Cas can barely stand it.

Cas is grateful for the fact that they're in the middle of nowhere because he knows that he's moaning and he's moaning _loudly_. Dean's letting lose the occasional groan or moan, but it's nothing compared to Cas. And then it gets louder because Dean gets his thrusts just right and hits Cas’ prostate. 

“Yes!” Castiel screams, arching up into Dean, clawing at his back. “Oh my God, Dean, please, right there, don't stop,” Castiel pants. Dean groans, sucking another bruise onto Castiel's collarbone. “Dean, please, harder, faster, need it,” Castiel breathes out, tightening his grip of his legs around Dean. Dean moans, pausing before going at it even harder, giving Cas all he has.

Cas is whimpering and moaning, squirming beneath him and the sight is killing Dean. “God, Cas, fucking perfect like this, you're so Goddamn beautiful,” Dean praises, eliciting a little whimper from Cas. Cas is still clawing at Dean like he's gonna lose him if he doesn't hold on tight enough, and Dean is groaning into the crook of Cas’ neck whilst he slams in so hard that the car is rattling.

“Dean, please, please, I'm so so close,” Castiel whimpers. Dean groans once more, placing a kiss to Cas’ neck.

“Don't worry, I got you,” Dean manages to soothe. He's close too, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach, heat curling in his belly, threatening to be pushed over the edge.

Cas can feel the same heat inside of him growing and growing with every thrust Dean gives him. He's panting hard and so is Dean, he can feel the heat around them, he can smell sweat and sex and everything is rough, filled with want. It's everything that Cas has dreamed of, it's more actually. It's perfect.

Cas starts making all these little noises under his breath, desperate little pleas that grow until suddenly, Cas is shouting, “Dean!” and he's coming harder than he has in his life, his body arching off of the seat of the car, his lips parted and his eyes shut tight.

Dean catches the sight and groans, thrusting into Cas even harder, desperately trying to get where he wants to be.

It takes a handful of thrusts but soon enough, Dean is coming too, just as hard as Cas, his head thrown back as he lets out a long groan.

Dean has the sense of mind to not fall forwards and crush Cas, so instead, he pulls out, collapsing on the other side of the car. Both Cas and Dean take a minute to catch their breaths, and when Dean looks over at Cas he has a dazed smile on his face.

“You don't know how fucking good that was,” Castiel says, causing Dean to laugh.

“Trust me, I do,” Dean assures him. Cas shifts, crawling over to Dean and pressing forwards for a messy, lazy, sweet kiss. Dean pulls him into his arms, not really caring that Cas still has come all over his stomach. Cas sighs and curls up into him.

“Thank you, y’know, for being gentle with me and everything. I mean I know that what we just did wasn't gentle but you were kind to me and everything,” Castiel says softly, glancing up at Dean. Dean smiles softly and kisses the top of his head.

“You deserve every bit of it, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Feedback is wonderful :) If you have ideas for this series or just ideas in general you can comment them or head over to [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) and drop whatever you'd like into my ask box!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing good <3 Xoxo


End file.
